


In White

by DesiDangers



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Happens after the end of the novel, Mental Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiDangers/pseuds/DesiDangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I sat before god with Tyler's kiss, my kiss, on the back of my hand. <br/>Jack is in 'heaven' but all he wants to do is see Tyler again.<br/>Hinted Narrator/ Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In White

Here I sat before god with Tyler's kiss, my kiss, on the back of my hand.

"Why did you do it?" He's asked me this so many times as I sit here before him in this small little room in a backless hospital gown. God should have a bigger office.

I guess you don't get wings until you pass his test, until then you the world gets to see your dingy fight club stained shorts.

Oh we no longer are allowed to talk about that are we?

No one seems to listen to the rules. At lunch I'm still greeted by the men who think that I am Tyler Durden.

I am Jack's feeling of loss.

What if Tyler was a part of me and I was a part of Tyler? What if some where in the world Tyler is the opposite situation then I am in because I took over his body at night while he took over mine? Could it be that some where in some other city, Tyler sits behind a office desk doing that math that I hadn't wanted to do?

If A times B is greater then C will he even think to recall the model? Was this Tyler just Like the Tyler I had known?

"That isn't how it works sir."

For just a moment I freeze and look to god, the big smile he shows me is missing two teeth.

I am not Tyler Durden but I want to see him again just like his space monkeys do.

No one knows but I haven't taken my lavender purple pills in a month.

I don't care about fight club, or project mayhem, or any of those damned space monkeys.

I just want to see what Tyler thinks of what I've done, to see if he feels dumped just like I did when he had left me alone with only the space monkeys and Marla and the dust mites as company in the little paper street soap company.

I wanted him to show up, wanted him to tell me he was sorry for vanishing and making me take the blame, for leaving me I needed the friend in him he used to be.

Tyler was what I needed, not those lavender purple crush pills.

Tyler was the one I wanted to speak to, not to god as he sat behind his desk with his two missing teeth.

Tyler seemed to be on every ones' want list.

I wasn't willing to share him. Once he was back I would force him to stay as mine and if he didn't I would go back to the pills, those small and almost flat purple crushes.

I would be the only one to see him, not Marla, nor god, or the bruised men in the cafeteria who smiled and winked.

Only I would see Tyler and as I was shoved into my room and the door closed with no echo from the padding of it's sides, I got my wish and a hard fist to the face.

I welcomed the blood Tyler spilled from the almost healed hole in my cheek.

"Couldn't live with out me could you dumb-ass?" Tyler's voice and his almost angelic and beaten face smiled to me with white even teeth.

Of course not.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a contest but I missed it. So posted it and am now posting it here on AO3.


End file.
